Sentimientos inesperados
by Palidiuz
Summary: Bueno, 1 fanfic de mi vida. Lo subo en el aniversario de mi DA. Este primero que escribo será de amor. Haber que tal sale. Contenido yaoi (nada hard, ni cosas así). La pareja es Bradley x Trent Boyett. Si pasan por aquí, les agradezco mucho que tomen un momento de su tiempo para leer este, mi 1 fanfic. Sin más que decir, muchas gracias. Y espero que les guste. X)


**¡Al fin! Después de tener tantos años esta cuenta activa, al fin hago uso de ella.**

 **Hola a todos, soy Palidiuz. Y espero, a partir de ahora formar parte de la comunidad del Fanfiction de mis series y programas favoritos.**

 **Como lo mencioné antes en mi perfil, lo mío no es ni la lectura, ni la escritura. Sin embargo, desde que llegué a este sitio y vi hechas realidad cosas que no pasan en el canon, no me canso de leer y disfrutar las historias creadas por otros usuarios y/o fanáticos de algunas caricaturas y animes que tanto me gustan.**

 **Por último, llevo tiempo planeado intentar escribir una historia sobre algunos personajes de alguna serie que me fascina. Como sea, me está costando un poco de trabajo, pero, aquí está. Empezamos con lo primero (aunque es poco, pero es… lo primero). Espero que les guste.  
Dejen sus reviews, cometarios y/o críticas (si quieren. Es decir, si tienen algo que decir, díganlo). Pues, esto me ayudará a mejorar en mis futuros proyectos.**

 **Gracias por su atención y hasta el próximo comentario. X)**

Cap 1:

Era una hermosa mañana en el tranquilo pueblito montañez South Park. El sol brilla, las aves cantan, los vecinos se dan los buenos días… Nada fuera de lo común hasta… una camioneta va andando como loca… ahora.

Los niños de la escuela primaria de South Park ya habían crecido lo suficiente para poder conducir un auto descontroladamente y haciendo más locuras, que para jóvenes de su edad eran "divertidas".

– ¡Chicos, por favor! ¿Ya me pueden subir? ¡Oh, salchichas! – gritó Butters.

– Por supuesto que no, Butters. Esto te enseñará a no ser un cretino. – dijo Cartman.

En efecto, Butters estaba colgado de pies sujetado por Cartman, Craig, Clyde y Tweek. Mientras al volante se encontraba Token y Jimmy como copiloto. Todos reían a carcajadas y disfrutaban del sufrimiento del pobre chico rubio, víctima de sus jugarretas. Así demostraban que eran los amos de la preparatoria. Además, eran conocidos por ser vivales y no había quien se les impusiera.

– Chicos, y-yo creo que ya fue suficiente. Gah! De verdad, podría pasarle algo malo. Podría ser desmembrado poco a poco. Primero perdería la cabeza, y después sus brazos, y brotaría demasiada sangre junto con sus tripas, y demás órganos, y a la velocidad que vamos sólo terminaríamos con el torso; al no ser que demos una vuelta en una curva provocando, que con la fuerza generada sólo nos quedemos con las piernas.  
Entonces, seremos arrestados y acusados de homicidio, y la policía nos interrogará para después mandarnos a una cárcel de alta seguridad, donde otros sujetos peores que nosotros nos violarán, y puedan resultar ser alienígenas para después hacer experimentos con nosotros, y nos quieran incrustar una zonda anal y… y… ¡Gah! Demasiada presión. – dijo Tweek llegando al desespero. Mientras Butters gritaba de pánico por lo antes dicho por el chico adicto al café.

– Oh, vamos. ¡Cierra la boca Tweek! Y dile a Token que acelere esta carcacha. – Le contestó Craig molestó y hostil al chico de cabellos alborotados.

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Gah! – Dijo Tweek y sin más opción hizo caso a lo que le pidieron. – ¡Gah! Token, que aceleres. Aaah!

– Entendido. – respondió el chico negro y piso a todo lo que daba el acelerador.

Finalmente, la camioneta ya tenía un rumbo fijo al cual llegar, a la Preparatoria de South Park. Al llegar a la escuela de forma llamativa, Stan y Kyle se acercaron para ver lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Hey! – gritó Stan llamando su atención. – ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Porqué se la agarran con Butters está vez? – terminaron de bajarse todos del auto y Cartman contestó – Sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos con él, hippie. No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva.

– Tu concepto de diversión sólo es meramente entretenido para un lunático mal intencionado como tú, culón. – dijo Kyle.

– ¡Bah! No te metas en esto rata judía. – le respondió Cartman.

– Deja de llamarme así, gordo de mierda. – contestó el chico colorado

– Ojojojo yo puedo llamarte como se me da la gana, judío pendejo. – contraatacó el chico barrigón.

– ¡Vete a cagar! – dijo Kyle.

– ¡Oblígame! – dijo Cartman.

Poco a poco, los dos chicos se iban acercando para quedar cara a cara y empezar una riña. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro cayeron en la cuenta de que la tensión en el ambiente no se debía principalmente a ellos. Al mismo tiempo, posaron la mirada y fijaron su atención hacia Stan y Craig, que sólo se limitaban a mirarse filosamente. Tal vez, en sus miradas reflejaban el odio mutuo que se tenían al grado de querer acabar el uno con el otro, hasta que Craig dijo – Métete en tus propios asuntos, Marsh. Como dijo el barrigón, sólo estábamos jugando. – A lo que Stan respondió – Pues, el meterse con Butters no lo hace divertido, en el especial para Butters.

– ¡Tsk! Aquí vamos de nuevo. Creo que estos dos nunca aprenderán. – Dijo Token con un poco de fastidio. Mientras Clyde reía a lo bajo. – Oh, vamos. Esto es más entretenido que lo de hace rato. Para mí, esto me huele a pelea. – Respondió Clyde esto último cantando. Finalmente, llego Kenny y se metió para disipar el pesado ambiente.

– Oigan, oigan, cálmense chicos. Como ya se había dicho, sólo nos estábamos divirtiéndo. Aunque, claro, eso fue demasiado extremista, en especial para Butters. Te pedimos una disculpa Butters, no queríamos asustarte. – dijo esto pestañando y con cara de niño bueno.

– Ouh, está bien. No paso nada. – Respondió Butters

– Lo ves Stan. Butters dijo que está bien. Y que aquí, no pasó nada. Todos somos amigos, ¿cierto? – dijo Kenny apegándo a Craig y a Stan hacía él, en un abrazo colgado de sus cuellos.

– Sí, eso creo. – Dijo Butters cabizbajo.

– Bien. Oigan, y si en lugar de entrar a clases vamos a beber y a pasárnos…la… bien… – dijo Kenny mientras Craig se zafaba del agarre. – Como sea, yo me largo de aquí. – Dijo Craig al mismo tiempo que se iba. Todos se quedaron sin habla, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a las riñas de esos dos. Luego de eso, se dispersaron para dedicarse cada uno a lo suyo.

 **_  
Hasta aquí por ahora. Bueno, no tengo mucha idea de lo que quiero lograr. Sólo espero que una historia salga, al fin de cuentas.**

 **Originalmente esto iba a ser un one-shot, por lo mismo de que soy principiante, pero no paso así. Haber que sale.**

 **Saludos y que la pasen bien.**


End file.
